


What if they noticed Hifumi cosplaying

by OTrizy



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cool Hifumi, Cosplay, Gen, Go with the flow Aoba, Mom Yun, One Shot, Puppy Hajime, Scary Hazuki, first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTrizy/pseuds/OTrizy
Summary: What if Aoba, Yun and Hajime noticed Hifumi cosplaying and what happens afterwards?





	What if they noticed Hifumi cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot for me. Hope you will enjoy it. Please tell me if you think they are OOC. I first wanted to use some Japanese here but it might be too much for some so all English is the final version.

 

 

''Wow, are all the attendees in the gaming industry?'' Aoba asked in awe.

 

''This is only my second time here on a business day, and I'm surprised to see so many people.'' Yun agreed with Aoba.

 

''Hey, come on! Let's go~~!'' Hajime eagerly demanded.

 

Luckily Yun knows how to deal with this over-excited puppy called Hajime. ''You didn't even want to come.''

 

''Ugh...'' Hajime cried out.

 

Aoba giggled at their antics. ''Shall we go?''

 

* * *

 

 **After the Fairies Story 3 trailer**.

 

After the trailer, Aoba and Yun sent a text message to Hifumi while Hajime marveled at every game related items, decorations, so practically at everything in the game exhibit.

 

''Have you gotten in touch with Hifumi-senpai yet?'' Yun asked Aoba.

 

''She hasn't replied. She's usually very fast...''

 

''I wonder where she is...'' Yun wondered.

 

''Hey, Hey! Why are there so many people screaming over there? Let's check it out! Please, please. Yun, Aoba!''

 

Yun sighed and knew that Hajime's excitement would be too much for her later on if she wouldn't let Hajime check it.

 

''It can't be helped. Let's check the cosplay party over there. While waiting for Hifumi-senpai's reply, shall we Aoba.''

 

''Yes, sure, Yun-senpai, Hajime-senpai. Let's go''

 

* * *

Meanwhile... A group of young ladies surrounded a cosplayer also known as Hifumi.

 

''Kyaaahhh!!!!'' ***Snap* *Click* *Hormones going wild***

 

''I can't believe there's a really good cosplay on a business day!'' ''Is she a professional cosplayer?''  
''Her outfit is incredible.''  
''What game is it from?''

 

People surrounding Hifumi stated in awe.

 

''Over here, please.''  
''Thank you!''

 

Hifumi posed in her cosplay proudly and she noticed Aoba and others in shock. 'Whaaaaa... Oh no, why are they here?? I can't let them notice me.' Hifumi's shock made her lose composure when she noticed that they were busy talking and checking their phones she calmed down. Hifumi made a new pose facing away from Aoba and others.

 

''Kyaaah!! I love how you're a little mean, too!

 

'With these many people, they won't notice me. Phew I am sav-'

 

''Ohh!! Look, Yun, what a cool cosplay... Huh... Wait, what? Is that Hifumi-senpai!?!'' Hajime exclaimed in shock.

 

''That's so cool Hifumi-senpai! Let's take a picture and send it to Yagami-san and Rin-san.''

 

All Hifumi could do was to freeze in place. When Yun suggested this. 'If they send the pictures to Kou-chan then there is a high possibility that *gulp* Hazuki-san sees it and then... Oh no...'

 

'She would make me wear all kind of outfits, for example, maid outfit, swimsuit, maid outfit, did I mention maid outfit? Then she would force me to say all kind of embarrassing lines for her. I can't do it! The horror oh no. I have to stop them.'

 

''Y-Y-Yun-chan, c-c-could you not send the pictures of my cosplay to Kou-chan?'' Hifumi asked in despair.

 

''Eh Hifumi-senpai I already did. And Yagami-san responded to it. See.'' Yun said with an apologetic tone after seeing Hifumi-senpai's gloomy expression. Yun showed Hifumi-senpai her phone and her chat with Yagami-san that was still going on.

 

**Yagami-san:**

'What seriously, you saw Hifumin in cosplay?? Take a picture and send it to me, send it to me.

***Picture sent***

Woaah. Hifumin looks so cool!! I really want to come and see it with my own- Iijima-san I need you to take as many pictures as possible, I need them for reference for future games so remember to take as many as possible. Best regards Hazuki Shizuku.

 

I'm sorry Yun but Hazuki-san just grabbed my phone with force and ordered you to do some work even though you visited the game exhibit to enjoy some off-time.

 

Hifumi felt that her world ended. 'Hazuki-san knows, she knows!!!'

 

''Gomen Hifumi-senpai.'' All of them thought when they saw how much despair Hifumi showed after reading the texts. 'I don't know what is happening to Hifumi-senpai but I just feel bad' Is what they all thought.

 


End file.
